cpfandomfandomcom-20200216-history
Club Penguin and Webkinz: Friendship of Charms (Chapter 6)
Chapter 6 is the sixth chapter of Club Penguin and Webkinz: Friendship of Charms written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Downtown". Plot (At Goober's lab, Goober is on the computer checking on the news) *Goober: Jerry, founder of the WShop left for special news broadcast? Wow, he has been a real lone runner. Look like i'm going to take a nap for now. *Booger: Hey Goober. *Goober: Howdy boys, how was your day? *Doug: Pretty well. *Booger: There is a lot more things to do. *Goober: Oh boy, back to the drawing board for me. *Booger: Wait, we have a lot of experiment to do. *Goober: What? Did you blew it? *Booger: No. There could be some way to rework the machine for the penguins to return home. *Goober: I got an idea. We should work on a new portal device to open the worlds better and get the penguins back home. *Doug: You don't want them in your world anymore? *Goober: No. If Herbert is defeated, they should be ready to head back home in safety. *Doug: Okay, i got your back on you. *Booger: I agree. *Goober: Oh boy, no more wandering around. Time to go to work. (The next day at the jungle) *Wacky: Wakie wakie everyone. Time for breakfast! *Zangoz: Good morning everyone. Time for lunch. *Zacky: What time is it? It's morning! *Zangoz: Oops. I'm not good with time. *Wacky: They're not coming out. *Zangoz: Oh wait. Here it goes. *fart* *Wacky: Ugh. Zangoz. *Zacky: Stop farting everywhere! *Wacky: Can you just look for a bathroom to do that type of stuff and that's it? *Zangoz: My bad. I wanted to wake them up. *Bambadee: What was that? *Blizzard: Wow. Look like they're all up. *Zacky: You wake the neighbors up. *Wacky: You're all awake. Let's go to the buffet. *Zangoz: All you can eat. *Roofhowse: All you can eat? Oh boy, i love buffets! *Nibbles: Here we go again with that eating stuff. (At the breakfast buffet) *Bambadee: Wow, waffles, pancakes, sausages, eggs, french toast and biscuits? This place is so foodtastic. *Sparky: Is it me or they're making a buffet. *Blizzard: Guys, the line is right here. *Sydmull: Get in line. *Bambadee: Oh boy, this is going to be sweet. *Alex: I wonder what they have for breakfast? *Sparky: I can smell some cooked ham on the stand. *Bambadee: Let's grab a plate and beat the house. (Moments later, the gang eat their breakfast on the table) *Alex: Ah, sausages, here i come. *eat the sausages* *Roofhowse: These scambled eggs taste delicious. *Nibbles: Except for the normal eggs, the yolk kinda bothers me. *Sparky: Don't worry about it, it's just yellow liquid inside. *Blizzard: No one like the liquid like people disliking the crust on the pizza. *Sydmull: But that was the best part of the dish, it's just bread. *Blizzard: Bread? Do i look like a bread guy to you? *Sydmull: No. I was just asking. *Blizzard: It's okay smart penguin, everyone got their pros and cons. *Stoogles: These hash browns taste good. *Salley: Ah, i love the taste of bread. *Jangrah: This is why i love eating breakfast with people. *Lorna: I could have another bite of this jelly sandwich. *Sydmull: Oh nom, good old french toast. *Jangrah: Ugh, how many times do i have to say to eat with your mouth close? *Sydmull: Sorry. *Nibbles: Don't be so rude about it. Just be yourself. *Jangrah: It's my attitude, alright? I am the way i look. *Nibbles: Don't be like that in front of the people. *Jangrah: Sorry. *Cowabelle: I didn't know this place has milk! We cows alway drink milk. *Molly: These sausages taste great. *Lorna: This is like having a barbecue. *Wacky: Hey guys. *Zangoz: How the breakfast buffet going? *Bambadee: Best breakfast i've ever eaten. *Alex: Looking good orange fruit. *Zacky: We did our best to cook them all after the sun came up. We wanted to make a little surprise to everyone. *Wacky: Anyone wanted a banana? *Sydmull: No thanks. We're stuffed now. *Zangoz: Stuffed as a plush? *Nibbles: No. Being stuffed means you're full. *Zangoz: Oh, that rhymes with vocabulary. *Zacky: *walk to the factory* Time to make some blueberry juice. *Wacky: *walk to the factory* Make sure you start the factory. *Zangoz: Thanks for our visit my friends. Feel free to come back anytime sooner. *Sparky: Right back at ya. *Stoogles: Peace out. *Zangoz: Okie dokie, now i'm out of the way. *walk to the factory* MORE TO COME Next: TBA Previous: Club Penguin and Webkinz: Friendship of Charms (Chapter 5) Category:Fanfictions Category:Crossovers